


Garland of Roses

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Oremus [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon lays claim to a priest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garland of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> [fanart](http://baccuroth.tumblr.com/post/99252611737/35gramsperliter-baccuroth-shamelessly)
> 
> beta'ed by nanna, as always.

"The righteous are always the first to fall because they have so much to lose. Vows. Reputation. Look at you," the demon unfolds his fingers in the priest’s direction. "You held onto your faith because it was all you had."

He’s been here for days, not uncomfortable given the circumstances, but undoubtedly sullied. His mouth and throat are a mess of bruises. The demon’s mouth is savage, yet addictive. Levi can still smell him on his cassock. It had been shredded, the demon’s nails making careful work of the thick fabric. “Milk and petals,” he had commented softly upon seeing the priest’s naked back.

The demon stands, managing to remain graceful despite his impressive bulk. He dwarfs the priest, all fur and muscle and a cock that makes the baser parts of Levi pant like a bitch in heat.

Those fatal nails thread through his hair and pull him into a seated position on the bed. His bound hands make moving difficult but he fears the punishment should he lash out in an attempt to escape; for now, the bonds are all that is keeping him alive, he thinks.

"Have you given any thought to our earlier discussion?"

Levi remembers little of it. He can only recall strong hands on his hips, a roughened tongue drawing blood from over his pulse, his fingers wrapping around a broken horn as he came for the first time in his life.

"No," he says softly.

"It is such a simple question."

He cuts away the last of the priest’s cassock. Apart from the bonds around his wrists, he only wears his rosary. The demon fingers it tenderly before tearing it loose. Levi winces as the hand-carved beads scatter.

"You won’t be needing that anymore."

"No," Levi echoes. He loathes his traitorous body.

"You only need more time."

Oh, how his kisses burn like communion wine.

Levi tilts his head to the side, eyes closing as teeth sink into his flesh. He gasps as a nail swipes through the leather, his wrists free. With one hand he cups the demon’s cock while the other grasps at whatever he can reach.

The demon growls low in his chest, bites at Levi’s mouth until it bleeds.

Levi has known since he was a boy that such things are madness and sin. He thought the idea of a demon was just that, but here he is, spreading his legs for one again.

Every thought of his upbringing is thrown aside as a warm fingertip rubs against his asshole.

"Still so wet but tight," the demon muses.

Levi tenses. His face brightens with embarrassment and his knees nearly close around the demon’s head as he leans low to lap at the tender flesh. His tongue burns and soothes all at once and Levi releases a little cry as it insinuates itself inside. A hand on the back of his knee pushes him down flat and his hand shakes as it touches his own cock.

The demon licks across perineum to sac and makes a show of licking his lips as he lifts his head.

"Do all priests taste so heavenly?" he ponders.

Levi scowls and looks away. He wants to slap this beast into unconsciousness.

The demon smells him from pelvis to armpit, inhaling everything his body gives off, and Levi trembles as the demon’s furred abdomen brushes his cock.

"May I have you again?" He smells behind Levi’s ear, breathing loudly.

'No,' Levi thinks. He can feel the beads of his rosary digging into his shoulder blades. 'You can fuck the Devil.'

His back arches as he’s penetrated, stretched to the point of tears. The demon sits back, lets gravity do all the work until he needs to lift the priest up again.

Levi’s head falls back. The demon gnaws gently at his throat again. A fang catches and a thread of blood dribbles along the path where his rosary once lay. The demon catches it with his tongue, following it up until he can lap at Levi’s earlobe.

"Will you stay with me?" The demon’s eyes blaze as he holds Levi down, squirming on his cock.

Levi doesn’t answer quickly enough and he’s pulled up only to be slammed down again, the demon’s hips meeting him halfway.

"Yes," he chokes out, toes curling in the air as the demon fills him. "Yes, yes."

The demon smirks, moves around until Levi can collapse on his side amid the rumpled sheets. The dark, hot seed leaking onto Levi’s thigh smells intoxicating and the demon kneels down to taste.

"I have marked you," he explains, drawing a pattern on Levi’s thigh. "If you break your promise, I will be forced to possess you once again, and it will not be pleasant. I can assure you of that, my fair."

Levi is too exhausted to listen or reply. The demon cradles him that night, warm as a desert stone.

He only realizes the seriousness of his promise the following morning when he finds the mark burned into his flesh.

A rough tongue drags across the nape of his neck and he shivers.

"Good morning," the demon breathes in his ear. A nail traces the mark. "Mine. For always.”

 


End file.
